CHapter 2: A ride with an ExPrince
by Luna Lovegod
Summary: Let's see ronald's feminine side shall we? chapter 2 miss ron weasley a.k.a. laugh-all-you-want gallore


a/n: Here's the next chap…well, I'm trying to build Ron and Hermione's love fest first…so please bear with me if our favorite BLOND "heartthrob" doesn't make an "appearance" I promise it'll be good…please read and review. I respond to ALL of them. That's my promise! Merry Christmas! 

_from the previous chapter:_

'_Well, I'm sure Harry's waiting for us right now. We'd better get going.' Hermione stood up and gathered her things. _

_'Suppose so,' Ron replied and started to sip his cup's last contents._

_**As they turned to leave…completely unbeknownst to them…someone was staring at their every move…ready to follow…**_

Chapter 2

A "Joyous" Ride with an Ex-Prince

'I'll just go and pay, then we're set to leave' Hermione said and walked up to the cashier. Ron's jaw literally dropped, he hadn't noticed Hermione wearing a skirt- a really short skirt at that. Hermione bent over as she dropped a few coins. Ron noticed quite a number of men glancing in her direction, for she was- unknowingly- revealing quite a view. _Just_ _look at_ _those long…creamy… legs…those supple…—Ron!_ He thought scolding himself. _That's Hermione, your best friend!_ He then glared at the men eyeing her and back at Hermione. _What is she thinking, running up a show!_

Ron was so busy thinking that he didn't notice Hermione return until she was tugging at his sleeve, getting his attention.

'Shall we go now?' she asked, picking up her handbag.

'You're- you're-wearing a skirt… I see…' Ron said as flatly as possible, but failed to hide the surprise in his voice.

'Well, Ronald, I happen to be a female!' Hermione snapped and walked out of the shop ahead of him, giving Ron another view of those _smooth, supple le—'Ron, You idiot! Stop that!'_ He whispered angrily to himself and followed her out.

Hermione was still furious when they went outside to hail a cab. She very indignantly tried to sit as far away from him as possible (though this was rather difficult because the cab wasn't that spacious). Occasionally, she would turn and glare at him.

'Where to lovebirds?' asked the cabbie, attempting to strike up a conversation. But apparently, neither Ron nor Hermione were in the mood (though they blushed at being called 'lovebirds'.)

'Okay, a lovers' quarrel, eh? Let's lighten up the mood,' the cabbie chuckled and turned up the radio.

"…_why do birds, suddenly appear, every time, you are near_

_Just like me, they long to be…close to you…"_ the song played, breaking the silence.

_Why does he always seem amazed when I dress up? _ Pondered Hermione,_ I thought this bloody skirt could make him SEE me! Am I not pretty enough? Makes me remember, at our forth year, during the Yule ball, he only noticed me when he was desperate for a date! I was like a bloody last minute substitute! And the way he gaped when I tried my best to look stunning in my ball gown? That was really unnerving!_

She turned to look at Ron who was staring outside, his earring glinting as it caught the sunlight. _He really looks so handsome…but so dumb! _She was instantly mad again when she remembered Ron's comment…_you're wearing a skirt_! She desperately felt like crying.

'You know when I was a lad,' the cabbie started, interrupting her drama. 'I looked strikingly like you.' he said and winked at Ron through the dashboard mirror.

Ron grimaced. He leaned forward and tried to assess the cabbie driver's appearance. 'No offense sir-'but he stopped as the cabbie handed him his wallet. Ron stared at a photo and his eyes widened. Hermione found an excuse to lean closer to Ron…

The photo was taken a long time ago but it was in the best of condition… it showed all distinct details…the photo was of an illustrious man…a prince…who had Ron's flaming red hair….He was smiling tenderly at a woman. He had his arm around her and Hermione stared… the woman was a…_housemaid?_

'You are Prince Gavin of Vigan?' Hermione asked slightly baffled.

'Was' the cabbie chuckled.

'You were dethroned, right?' Ron turned to ask.

'For love' the dethroned Prince and Hermione both answered.

Ron grimaced. 'How can you be so unromantic?' Hermione asked but Ron just shrugged.

The cabbie then spent the rest of their ride telling them (more likely to Hermione) his love story.

'See,' the ex-prince started my father was one of those people who strongly believe in honour and prestige. He also was overpowering and somehow he directed my life. Of course that wasn't really bothersome when you were young, but when he decided on who I am to love as well…that is when I had to draw the line. '

'How did you meet…her…' asked Hermione.

'Oh…my wife…Alexa had been the daughter of my sister's governess. I still remember when I first met her….'he stopped as though reminiscing it. 'It was raining really hard that day and it was terribly cold…the wind was…like icicles of-'

Ron gave a cough. Hermione glared.

'Oh…she was dragging her luggage and slipped…nay…I didn't catch her as she fell if you wish it to be dramatic…(Hermione frowned)…but when she fell…she laughed.'

Ron raised his eyebrows in question. 'Well, yes…that's what she did…she just kept laughing while being wet and cold in the rain. It would have been fine if she cursed the day…but she laughed. That is…when I fell…for her…'

Ron raised an eyebrow again and was about to ask but the ex-prince Gavin continued 'See, today everybody keeps brooding way too much on things…worry, that is what they are busy with…but my Alexa…she leaves everyday as a blessing…you know, "the look on the bright side of life motto…" I loved her for that…'he smiled. 'So when my father says I wasn't to be a prince anymore…the bright side of it is to be with my Alexa…'

'That is so romantic…' Hermione sighed 'like Cinderella…only you aren't a prince anymore' Hermione said sadly.

'I'm my wife's prince… the cabbie smiled. 'That's the best crown I'll ever wear'. The phrase struck Hermione and she wondered if anyone would give up…everything…for her…

Both were caught off balance when the taxi turned sharply. ('Whoopsie' said the cab driver.) Ron was forcibly thrown into Hermione. For a second their faces were so near that if Ron looked up…their lips would have been close enough for a kiss…but Ron quickly pulled himself up.

'Err…sorry,' he muttered and Hermione felt her eyes water as Ron edged back to the end of the seat.

'Well, we're here lovebirds, Privet Drive!' The cabbie pronounced, as if they were tourists. 'Nay, open the door for your girl, lad!' he said and winked at Ron. Ron couldn't help it so he reached for the door and opened it for Hermione.

'A word?' the cabbie said to Ron. Ron walked beside the dethroned prince, as he unloaded their baggage. 'If you love her…tell her…don't make it wait' he whispered and handed Ron a folded paper. 'Not now,' he said as Ron began to open it 'when you have decided.' He said and smiled.

Hermione stared at the two men conversing. The cabbie laughed, nudging Ron and the both of them, absentmindedly ran their hands through their red hair But their similarity ended there…the prince looked strangely similar like…

'Well, it was nice meeting you both.' Ex-prince Gavin said, interrupting her thoughts. 'May your love flourish like ours…' the cabbie winked at Ron and sped off. Leaving both Ron and Hermione baffled.

_He raised his maroon hat over his eyes and watched her as she alighted out off the cab…her brown curls swirling lightly with the breeze…she held the hand of the red head 'boy' she was with and pulled him along with her…He silently battled whether to follow them or not, 'Not today,' His mind resolved 'not today'… He decided to leave them, 'For now,' he whispered and walked away. _

a/n: I know that was short but I had to cut it off for the third chap…this is when they'll fetch Harry and Ron will make a "feminine" decision. You'll find out what I mean…please read and review dear friends…merry xmas!


End file.
